


Inventing your gods

by Chairofantlers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chairofantlers/pseuds/Chairofantlers
Summary: 한니발은 존재한 적이 없다. 그래서 윌이 그를 발명해내야 했다.





	Inventing your gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).
  * A translation of [Inventing your gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144969) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 



> Many thanks to GreenPhoenix for allowing me to translate and share this work!  
> 원작가님께서 보실 수 있도록 이곳에 게재하며, 번역을 허락해주신 GreenPhoenix 작가님께 감사드립니다.

"한니발 렉터는 존재하지 않아요." 베델리아 뒤 모리에가 말했다. 그녀는 가장 훌륭한 정장 차림으로 아름답고 침착했다. 고상하고 여성스러우면서 진지했다.

"난 그를 알아요. 성경 속 의미로요." 윌 그레이엄이 말했다. "그 사람은 날 사랑했어요. 당신이 말해줬어요."

"그래요. 윌은 틀림없이 그렇게 믿었겠죠. 당신은 아비게일 홉스와 베벌리 카츠를 살해했다는 죄책감에 대신 비난할 사람이 필요했던 거에요."

"난 살인자가 아니에요." 윌이 말했다. 거짓말은 혀 위에 무거웠다.

"프랜시스 돌러하이드와 개럿 제이콥 홉스를 죽이긴 했잖아요."

"맞아요. 프랜시스는 우리가 함께 죽였어요. 정당방위로."

"렉터가 존재했다는 기록은 하나도 없어요."

"그럼 왜 그 사람이 나한테 말을 걸었던 건데요?"

"당신이 그를 필요로 했으니까."

"인간들이 신을 발명하듯 내가 그 사람을 발명했다?"

"네. 당신은 잔인하고, 변덕스러운 신이 필요했기에 그 신을 만들었어요. 사랑할 남자가 필요했기에 당신의 정신만을 사랑하는 남자를 만들었어요."

"잠재된 호모포비아라고요? 진심으로요, 베델리아."

"그래요. 당신은 아내를 진정으로 사랑하지는 않잖아요."

"거짓말이에요. 난 아내를 사랑해요."

"당신의 괴물은 실존하지 않아요."

감방 속 윌이 얼굴을 붉혔다.

"내가 왜 그렇게나 잔인한 신을 만들어 섬겼을까요, 흐으음?" 윌이 물었다.

"당신이 벌 받길 원했으니 그가 벌을 내린 거죠."

"우리 두 사람이 함께 찍힌 사진은 없어요? 그 사람 집은요?"

"없어요. 그 집은 코메다 씨의 집이에요. 그 자가 얼마나 비현실적인 인물인지 모르겠어요? 뛰어난 상담의이자, 대단한 의사이자, 수준급 셰프이자, 꽤 주목할만한 음악가이자, 일종의 철학자이자, 뱀파이어의 고향에서 온 멸망한 귀족가 출신의 백작이라."

"루마니아는 아니었어요."

"인정할게요. 하지만 내가 무슨 말을 하고 싶은 건지는 이해하죠? 아 그리고 이국적이고 바이킹다운 면모로 지독하게 잘생겼고, 넓은 어깨에 큰 키, 유리도 자를 수 있는 날카로운 광대뼈라니. 게다가 이불 사이에서도 악마고. 당신은 신화와 사랑에 빠져 있네요."

"우리 모두 그렇지 않나요, 베델리아?"

"심지어 당신들은 용의 검은 피를 뒤집어쓴 채 서로의 품에서 삶을 끝내기까지 했어요. 다른 모든 러브스토리를 끝장내는 고딕풍의 동성애 러브스토리죠."

"우리는 사랑했고, 우리는 살았어요."

"평범한 인간사를 초월한 신들처럼. 게다가 인간을 먹는 신들이고요."

"맞아요."

"당신은 내일 전기의자에 앉을 거에요." 그녀가 말하고 조명 아래로 걸어들어왔다. 윌은 그녀의 의족을 보았다.

"맞아요."

"그 자가 지금 당신과 함께 있나요?"

"맞아요. 당신 맛있었어요." 윌이 말했다.

"가서 당신의 신을 찾아요. 난 도울 수가 없네요."

베델리아가 떠났고 윌은 미소지었다.

*

"난 실존해요." 한니발이 말했다. "당신을 데리러왔어요."

"그런가요?"

"네, 내 사랑. 베일 뒤편으로 넘어가기 위해."

"마침내 사랑을 알기 위해."

"몸과 마음, 영혼 모두." 한니발이 말했고, 윌이 키스했다.

한니발에게선 유황과 피 맛이 났다.

*

사형 집행을 위해 사람들이 찾아왔을 때 윌 그레이엄은 감방 안에 없었다. 시신도 핏자국도 발견되지 않았다. 베델리아는 수 년간 제대로 잠에 들지 못했다.

**Author's Note:**

> *성경 속 의미로 '안다'는 건 성관계를 가진다는 의미


End file.
